dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball: Resurrection (full info and on one page)
Characters Heros (From Dragon Ball/Z/GT) Mr. Popo Dende Piccolo Goku Vegeta Gohan Goten Trunks Pan Any other character from Dragon Ball Z or GT Hero (other) Feron (FEER-un) Villans Emerald Dragon (Defeated by Super Saiyan Goku) Silver (Defeated by Super Saiyan Vegeta, with the help of Super Saiyan 2 Goku) Threshold (Defeated by Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta) Raditz (Deafeated by "Ultimate Goku", Goku after training with the Fire Senin) Broly (Defeated by "Ultimate Gogeta", a fusion of Ultimate Goku and Ultimate Vegeta) Super 16 (Deafeated by Ultimate Gogeta, with help from Ultimate Gohan, Ultra Trunks and Super Goten) Majin Frieza (Defeated by Super Saiyan 3 Goku, with help from Ultra Goten) Fujin Ketsueki (Deafeated by Super Saiyan Pan) Makuragi (Defeated by Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta) Shiro Eihei (Deafeated by Super Saiyan 4 Goku) SVX (Deafeated by Super Saiyan 4 Gohan) Turles (Deafeated by Super Gogeta 4, with help from Ultimate Gotenks) Syn Shenron (Deafeated by Super Saiyan 2 Trunks) Omega Shenron (Deafeated by Super Vegito 4) Nuova Shenron/Super Nuova Shenron (Deafeated by Super Vegito 5) Sagas Emerald Dragonball Saga (Summary) Chapter 1 - Prologue (Summery) The Emerald Dragonball Saga takes place exactly 30 years after the death of the last Z Fighter (Goku ). Piccolo, Dende, and Mr. Popo are the last living from the original series. In the event of a strange human-like creature calling himself the "Emerald Dragon". When the Emerald Dragon arrives on Earth at Satan City he brings the "Emerald Dragonballs" which cannot be used with him alive. The Dragon begins killing innocent humans and forces Piccolo and Dende to interfere with his plans for world domination, but the Emerald Dragon attacks them before they have enough time to prepare to fight him. Chapter 2 - Sakabi (Summary) In a flashback, Dende remembers the origin of the Emerald Dragon and how the Emerald Dragon Balls crashed on Earth, etc. Chapter 3 - The Return of the Z Fighters (Summary) Piccolo holds the Emerald Dragon off to give Dende a chance to make a wish on the Dragon Balls Silver Saga *UNDER CONSTURCTION* Threshold Saga *UNDER CONSTURCTION* Raditz Saga *UNDER CONSTURCTION* Broly Saga *UNDER CONSTURCTION* Super 16 Saga *UNDER CONSTURCTION* Majin Frieza Saga *UNDER CONSTURCTION* Turles Saga *UNDER CONSTURCTION* Syn Shenron Saga *UNDER CONSTURCTION* Omega Shenron Saga *UNDER CONSTURCTION* Nuova Shenron Saga *UNDER CONSTURCTION* Theme Songs Emerald Dragonball Saga Theme Songs Intro Song I will not bow - Breaking Benjamin Outro Song Animal I Have Become - Three Days Grace Dragon Ball Resurrection Emerald Dragonball Saga Chapter 1 - Prologue Mr. Popo: "What is troubling you, Dende?" Could it be the murders...? Dende: "It's that...Creature...the 'Emerald Dragon'." Mr. Popo: "Should I round up Piccolo? Are we even ready to attack him?" Dende: "There will be no fighting just yet....Piccolo will be of assistance but not if this Dragon is powerful. The Army's missile launchers can't even tickle him." Mr. Popo: "But weapons are nothing compared to the Ki you and Piccolo use...but I see your point. I will gather the Dragonballs" Dende: "Why's that?" Mr. Popo: "S-Seriously, Dende? What else would this monster be here for?" Dende: "This is true..." "...what do you have planned Popo...?" News Reporter: "We have confirmed that there have been over 40 civilian casualties and many, many deaths! We have also been informed that-- Emerald Dragon: "Your kind has come to extinction! This is the end!" Raditz: "This is going just as planned!" Turles: "Shut up!" "You will not speak unless spoken too! "Filthy worm..." Raditz: "How am I much worse than you?" Turles: "I superior to you in every way possible! Sure that lower class Saiyan Kakarot killed us both...I am more powerful than you shall have ever imagined!" Raditz: "You?! More powerful than I?!? The mighty Raditz that shall some day rule--" Turles: "Totaly worthless...hell I could do this on my own is I wanted too" Dende: "That's it! Popo! He's going to wish the Z-Fighters back!" "Popo! I--" "What in the hell?!" Mr. Popo: "Dende! Run!" Run far awa--" Dende: "Mr. Popo!" Mr. Popo: "Dragonballs...get them..." Dende: "Popo!!! No!" Emerald Dragon: "Humans...Namekians...Saiyans...they are ALL the same! All weak!" "Weak!" "Worthless!" "They will all fall before the mighty--" Dende: "We all have our weaknesses!" Emerald Dragon: "Oh, no you don't! "Stand and fight!" Dende: I don't have time for this..."Come and get me Dragon!" Emerald Dragon: "If you wish for an early death...so be it!" Chapter 2 - Sakabi Dende: "Wha...what was that?!?" "What is that?!" Dende: "What in the..." <...FOLLOWED BY ANOTHER...AND ANOTHER> Dende: Dende: "It's.......it's a Dragon Ball!" "Are they all Dragon Balls?" "They are!" <3 HOURS LATER> Mr. Popo: "What are---" "Dragon Balls? Are these real? Where did you get these?" Dende: "They crashed...not to long ago" Mr. Popo: "They crashed with the meteors?" Dende: "They didn't crash ''with ''the meteors" "They ''where ''the meteors" Mr Popo: "What do you mean the were the meteors? That's absurd!" Impossible... "Could these Dragon Balls be real?" Dende: "There's only one way to find out" Dende: "All mighty Dragon! Whoever has control over these Dragon Balls, please rise to grant our wish!" Mr. Popo: "It's working!" Unknown Dragon: "I am the eternal dragon Shenron! I have come to substitute for the Emerald Dragon!" Dende: "Emerald Dragon?" Shenron: "What is your wish?" Mr. Popo: Dende: "Are you sure?" Dende: "Shenron!" "I wish for the Emerald Dragon to return as controler of these Dragon Balls!" Shenron: "As you wish!" "Your wish has been granted! Farewell!" Unknown Figure: "I. Am. The Emerald Dragon!" Dende: It's my fault...it's all my fault... Chapter 3 - The Return of the Z Fighters Emerald Dragon: "W-who is that?!?" Dende: "Piccolo!" Emerald Dragon: "You worm!" "I shall crush you!" Emerald Dragon: "I'll kill you!" Piccolo: "Dende! Run! Make a wish!" Dende: "But--" Piccolo: "We don't have time to argue!" "Go! Now!" Piccolo: "Now it's just you and me" Emerald Dragon: "It will be just me in a few minutes!" Dende: "Now...I certainly can't wish the Z Fighters back with the ''red ''star balls...even if I still had them...after Mr. Popo tried to wish them all back at once...I have to use the Black Star Balls...forgive me if the Earth is destroyed, Mr. Popo...and Piccolo...and everyone else.........."Well...here goes nothing....Shenron! Rise!" Piccolo: "Geez...this guy..." Emerald Dragon: "I will destroy this planet!" Emerald Dragon: "What? What is that you are doing?!?" Piccolo: "SPECIAL!! BEAM!! CANNON!!!!" Emerald Dragon: "What...is...tha---" Piccolo: "Did......did that do it?" "H-huh?" "What is this?" Piccolo: "G.....get off me!" Raditz: "What was that he did?" Turles: "That? That was the Emerald Dragon's absorbtion technique" Raditz: "Absortion?" "Amazing..." Emerald Dragon: "This new part of me really complements the old! It is great!" Gohan: "This is for Piccolo!" "I'll get you!" Emerald Dragon: "You fool! You really think that wish on the Red Star Balls were from Mr. Popo? Idiots! I was the one to make that wish! and I wished that Saiyans could not become 'Super'"! Category:Fan Fiction